Hope of Imladris
by mearas
Summary: What started as a simple hunting trip for the twins turned out to be anything but. How young estel came to live in Imladris. Sometimes what you think you rescued turns out to save you as well… Hebo estel, always have hope.(Complete)
1. Departures

Disclaimer: I wish I could lay claim to them, but I can't, I have no permission, and am making no profit other than the joy of writing the stories. Please I have no money, so don't even bother suing me, it would be utterly pointless.

A/N my very first Fic so please be kind! I am open to suggestions put nicely, but I am scared of fire so no flames please!

Chapter 1 Departures

Sighing as he laid a hand on his son's gray stallion's shoulder he looked up at his grim faced son. The cold dead stare he received in return was barely recognizable. The chills that raced up his spine were interrupted by the sound of soft hoof falls coming up behind him. Elrond's gaze fell on his other son, the two were identical to most, but to their father they couldn't be more different. The only thing that the twins shared, as a mirror image was the numb look in their eyes, the cold indifferent look they shared took his breath away.

"Please, Ion nins be careful." The twins looked into the begging eyes of their father, they knew that his heart was torn in two.

"Ada, we will return soon, the Dunedain need our aid."

Elrond nodded at his son there was no denying the help they had been to them and they had likewise always been friends of the elves of Imladris. Carefully he chose his next words before speaking

"Yes Ion nins but Uuma ma' ten' rashwe, ta taluva a' lle. Please I could not bear to loose you as well. The yrch are not worth it. Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'"

At the mention of the foul beasts, the twins stiffened and hot ire bubbled to the surface. The anger they felt was always burning under the surface and bursting fourth at a moment's chance.

" Avo 'osto Ada, we will return, you have my word."

Without another sound the twins turned their mounts and strode out of the courtyard. As they cantered easily up the clay path out of Imladris they rounded the bend and were gone from sight.

Turing Elrond looked at the gardens that surrounded the courtyard; he could see clearly the form of a beautiful ellith. Clasping each of her slender hands swung two rambunctious elflings eyes sparkling with mischievousness and mirth as they laughed with their nana. The elf lord smiled at the sight, he blinked and they were gone, an empty courtyard was all that remained. With a sad smile the broken lord turned and walked silently into the main house. Walking through the quiet house on the way to his study

Mellon nin absenen. Elrond looked over his shoulder to find the source of the quiet voice. He saw a tall elf with golden hair his green eyes showing compassion and concern for his lord and friend of old.

"They will be back as always."

Elrond looked at his trusted advisor and friend.

"No mellon nin I am afraid my sons left quite some time ago. They died inside when Celebrian sailed. Their grief turning to rage, they have no light left in their hearts." Glorfindel knew not what to say, the last few centuries had rendered a change in the once the joyful twins. Glorfindel sadly agreed with Elrond. The twins had fallen.

"Hebo estel Elrond"

Elrond regarded Glorfindel for a moment; he knew Glorfindel like him had given up hope a long time ago, however he appreciated the comfort nonetheless.

"Hannon le mellon nin." Elrond said softly before retreating to the solitude of his study. Glorfindel watched all this transpire with a heavy heart it had been the same for the past few centuries, the twins running from their grief hunting down the yrchs who had wounded their mother lady Celebrian so grievously that she did not recover in her heart and sailed for the undying lands to regain her spirits. She left in her wake a heartbroken husband, two angry sons and one lonely daughter behind. Arwen, after the departure of her mother fled the memories that resided in every corner of Imladris. She left for Lothlorien to live with her grandparents. The twins Elladan and Elrohir were forever gone from Imladris hunting the yrchs, and Elrond had retreated into himself living in a world ruled by grief and guilt. Elrond held himself responsible for his wife's departure. No one would have been able to help the tortured lady, even though Elrond was one of the most talented healers in all of Arda some wounds run to deep.

Glorfindel shook his head sadly he walked into his office.

Elvish translations

**Uuma ma' ten' rashwe, ta taluva a' lle** (_Do not go looking for trouble it will come to you)_

**yrch** (_orcs)_

**Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'** (_I shall weep until I see thee again)_

**Avo 'osto Ada**, _(fear not dad)_

**Absenen mellon nin** _(Sorry my friend)_

**Hebo estel Elrond** _(have hope Elrond)_

**Hannon le mellon nin** (_Thank_ _you my friend)_


	2. Secrecy

A/N: Here is Chapter two. For full disclaimer: go to chapter one.

And thank you to my wonderful beta Liz!

* * *

Chapter 2 Secrecy

The golden twilight sun was slowly sinking behind the trees, casting long shadows over the earth. Two gray stallions could be made out in the distance walking ever closer to the forest. Their coats were matted with dried sweat and flecks of foam were around their lips from mouthing the smooth snaffle bits in their mouths. Elladan and Elrohir were concentrating hard on the ground that they were walking on, looking for the slightest indication that they were even on the right track. They had been looking for hours trying to find a sign of the Dunedain but with no luck. Both the riders and the horses were showing signs of weariness. Although it was hard to get an elf, or his horse for that matter tired the long hard ride of the day most certainly had. Elrohir was just about to suggest to his brother that they stop to make camp when Elladan's horse stooped abruptly, ears pricked and pawed the ground.

"Man le trasta, Aurella? Man cenich?" _(What troubles you, Aurella? What did you see?)_

Elladan had pulled up his mount as well and looked hard into the trees. A sense of foreboding took over his senses and he was immediately alert to all his surroundings

"Elrohir, nad no ennas"_(Elrohir, something is out their)_

They carefully drew their horses off the path to hopefully avoid confrontation with whatever it was that was stalking them until they knew just what they were up against. They watched from the relative cover of the shrubs and listened carefully hands resting on loosened sword hilts. They didn't see or hear anything.

"Well well well, what have we here? A pair of hiding elves is it?"

A flicker of recognition spread across the twins' features, only one man they knew could sneak up on them, or any elf for that matter.

Mae govannen, Arathorn! Elladan exclaimed as he turned to face his would be 'attacker'

Elrohir's eyes were shining as he stepped out of the shrubbery leading his tired stallion.

"We have been searching all day and found no indication whatsoever as to where your camp was!" Elrohir stated as he gracefully mounted his horse.

Arathorn looked past the twins and whistled, they heard the sound of light quick hooves and saw a honey chestnut gelding canter up to them from where she had been hiding.

The twins looked at their friend, puzzled looks written across their features.

"What is the need for all this secrecy?" Elrohir asked

"We will speak of this later, Le aphadar aen." _(You are being followed)_

Elladan's eyebrows rose at this remark but he remained silent

Had it been that long since they had last seen Arathorn? It couldn't have been more than two years. They had spent time among Halbarad protecting the area between the old forest and Anor. If their had been a catastrophe among the captain of the Dunedain's band then they would have heard about it from Halbarad, wouldn't they?

As the ride progressed, the twins were even more confused as to where they were going; they didn't even appear to be going in a straight line! To their dismay, they were heading straight to the base of an impenetrable precipice.

The twins saw Arathorn's horse stop, in front of what appeared to be a solid wall of thick granite. Arathorn dismounted and waked up to the cliff face; pausing at the base he reached his hand through a curtain of tangled thorny vines. He seemed to pull on something and the scraping of metal on stone could be heard. A small, heavy door that looked exactly like the rest of the granite façade was pulled open. Gaping at the newly apparent entrance, the twins dismounted, as the door was just big enough for a hose to walk through if he bowed his head.

The chestnut gelding walked in through the door and the gray stallions nervously followed behind. It was not in their nature to go into such a tight space but at their masters bidding they would do what was asked of them anyways.

The twins looked at each other a look of surprise passing between them. Never before had they heard of this place, and they had been traveling with the Dunedain for a very long time. Such a well-kept secret surprised them.

They entered the passageway which was only 5 feet wide and 6 feet high, just enough for a horse to get through, if that even. The tunnel appeared to dead end after just 15 feet, but that again was another trick. Another door lay to the side of the tunnel, and this time it was guarded by an attendant.

Daro! Man eneth lín? _(Stop! do I know you?) _A gruff voice commanded the approaching intruders.

Annon Dunedain edro hi ammen! _(Gate of the Dunedain, open for me!)_

The door was opened; an elderly man with lively eyes greeted them on the threshold.

Welcome back my lord. Ah you have found the lords of Rivendell as well, well the day is getting better and better.

Arathorn's eyes laughed merrily. If only I could get some warm food and decent sleep I think the day will be all but perfect indeed Endas!

Hiland has taken your horse to his stall, and escorted the two elvish studs as well

Elladan and Elrohir nodded weakly that that was well. Fortified villages, secret entrances, and passwords in a language that most men did not even speak! All ominous signs that something had changed in the past two years, something big.

The three travelers entered the final door and saw a large valley, hidden to all but those who knew how to enter. Cobblestone pathways wound their way through the peaceful valley. Elrohir had to step aside quickly to dodge a child who was shrieking with laughter and carrying a ball with six other youngsters chasing him.

The houses that lind the cobblestone paths were small but sturdy. Elladan followed the path of the smoke winding it's way up to the heavens. It dissipated before it ever reached the top of the mountainous walls.

It was a very well hidden place. The walls of the surrounding granite kept all sound and no one in the outside world was any the wiser. A living valley, not unlike their own. Except everything about this valley spoke protection, not peace like Imladris.

How's Gilrean? Elrohir asked as he remembered the last time they had spoken Arathorn had taken her as his wife not one year before.

She is well, but before we get to our home, you had asked for the reason for the security that had been, shall I say increased over the past year and some? The twins' curious looks almost begging him to continue on with his story.

Almost two years ago, my wife and I had a child, a son. His name is Aragorn. The twins Looking over at Arathorn however it was quite apparent that he would not divulge any more information than that.

The twins were confused, why had Arathorn changed the topic of conversation? Surly they were to be trusted. Looking around at the deserted path they were walking on he wondered who he was afraid would hear. They walked in silence until they came to a small house, Arathorn turned to his guests.

Well this is home he said shifting uncomfortably. He was worried, he didn't know how the twins were going to react to his son, how he looked, and behaved.

The twins walked up the path and Elladan reached the door first. A woman opened it as he reached it. The woman had wavy black hair and blue eyes. She was a stunning young woman.

"Mae govannen Gilrean" Elladan and Elrohir said at the same time.

"Mae govannen Lords of Imladris," Gilrean replied inclining her head in a welcoming gesture.

The lady Gilrean had always liked the lordly twins, but something about them always seemed detached, distant, they always had such a deadened sadness in their eyes. She always wondered what those gray eyes had seen that haunted them so.

They retired to the living room where the candles burned brightly, illuminating the room. Darkness had crept around them and the moon was high in the sky.

Dinner will be ready in a few minuets, assuming you are all hungry after your travels?

The three men looked at Gilrean with obviously grateful expressions at the mention of food. Laughing, the young woman went off to finish preparing the meal.

Within minuets the three were deep in conversation about the issues of the Dunedain and of Imladris

"The problems of protection have been dire of late, I will not deny that we are very glad to see you come here. Warriors of your experience and talent are few and far between these days." Arathorn looked worriedly at the staircase.

The twins suspected that there was something in this settlement the Dunedain were protecting that meant a lot to them, or a lot to the enemy, or both.

* * *

A/N: Gee I wonder what it could be… As always, the little purple button in the corner is your friend! Reviews make stories better (however flames help no one) 


	3. Revelations

Disclaimer: Still don't own them, though I wish I did! For full disclaimer see chapter 1

**A/N Sorry for the long wait.. School has been so crazy lately and now with foaling season here as well we have two new foals to attend to so that has been taking up a good chunk of my time! Next chapter will be up soon though I promise! **

**viggomaniac****- Thank you for being my first reviewer and I'm glad you liked the chapter**

**grumpy- I think you'll be able to see why he was worried about aragorn in this chapter, but don't worry, it's not really a big deal I could never hurt baby aragorn.. yet lol**

**katquest2000****- Thanks! I 'm glad you like it so far.. I do hope this was soon enough for you.. lol!**

* * *

Chapter 3 Revelations 

The young boy had awoken from his afternoon slumber and he looked around for his mother. He listened and heard strange voices from downstairs; they were speaking words he didn't understand. Quietly he slid out of bed, he knew he had to be really quiet or else his daddy would hear him, his daddy had really good hearing. Silently the toddler padded down the hallway to the stairs. The stairs were going to be the tricky part because he wasn't really good at climbing them yet, but he wanted to get downstairs and he wanted to surprise them all.

He made it down the first few steps without a noise but on the fourth stair, as he put his foot down a small creak could be heard.

Both of the twins heard a small noise from upstairs, curiously they looked at Arathorn, he had heard it to. Looking at his face he knew exactly what it was. Excusing himself as he stood up, he went over to the staircase, sure enough his son's eyes were staring back at him. He walked up the rest of the steps and easily scooped up the small child. He took a deep breath before entering the living room.

Elladan, Elrohir, I would like you to meet my son Aragorn.

The twins smirked at the boy that was squirming in Arathorn's arms. They had no idea how there father had put up with them as children. As they looked at the small human child, the boys face turned to look at the twins and they froze. This boy was no ordinary child, he looked exactly like an elfling, and not any elfling he looked like they did, many centuries ago. There was more to it than that however he looked like…

He looks just like Ada. Elrohir said softly to his brother.

Nay gwador nin, Uncle Elros.

Looking into the child's deep gray eyes they were speechless to him, what did this mean to have a child look so much like Elros?

He set the boy on the ground and followed him with his eyes. Arathorn looked at the twins nervously before continuing, he needed to tell them this, who this boy was.

He is the one to take the throne, he is the true king of Gondor, and more than that, he could reunite the entire human race. Arathorn mumbled, barley audible.

Now the twins knew why the secrecy, why all the tension.

This house held the humble beginnings of the prince of mankind.

They only just realized that Arathorn was still talking to them.

The enemy has sensed a change in the Dunedain; they know the true heir has been born. They will stop at nothing to find him.

Little Aragorn was looking up at Elladan's face and held his arms up hopefully.

He was very excited to see that his ploy had worked, as he was now comfortable in the young elf's arms.

Arathorn watched this with amazement, he had known Elladan and Elrohir all his life, and he knew their story, all the dunedain knew, why they mercilessly slaughtered the orcs as they did. He had never seen them affectionate at all; they were always strictly down to business since their mother had sailed long before Arathorn's time. He understood that they were running form the hurt they felt inside, it was easier to run than to face the pain. He felt badly for them, that was no way to live your life, especially an immortal one.

Mára aurë Aragorn. Elladan said to the grinning boy

Hello. The child said shyly

Elrohir's eyebrows shot up Pedich Edhellen?

Mae. The child replied.

H knows a very limited amount of any language. His father interjected.

After all he is not even two years old.

That night Elladan kept seeing that little boy in his dreams. He would see him as himself, how he used to be.

Nana right besides him, as they were on picnics and horseback rides as a family.

The melodic sound of his fathers laugh. He had forgotten what that sounded like for it had been so long since any of them had laughed. In his dream, five of them rode across a grassy field. His father holding Arwen in font of him, and he and his twin sharing a pony, his mother trotting besides them on a beautiful snow white mare.

He and his twin were plotting a way to scare their pesky little sister. Everything was normal. His dream changed again, now they were older and coming home from their grandmother's realm, Lorien. Arwen on her bay filly was complaining that the twins were laughing about her. The twins on matching coal black geldings were fervently denying what she was saying with angelic looks on their faces. Too angelic. For at that moment Arwen caught a glimpse at her reflection in a small pond by the path. She knew that she had put two plaits in her hair that morning, but now only one remained, the other had been cut off!

Elladan woke with a start and realized that that was the last time that they had played a prank; it had almost been 500 years ago. That trip home was the one in which the yrch had trapped their mother. It had nearly taken them a week to find her, but it was too late. The twins had found her and had taken turns carrying her mangled body home. Lord Elrond by his exemplary healing skills healed wounds but she sailed nonetheless.

That was when his brother and he had made a promise, that while they drew breath they would avenge their mother's spirit by slaughtering all the yrch left in Arda. They had been doing so ever since.

Elladan had been thinking about the abdominal creatures so much he could hear them their disgusting voices ringing in his ears.

Sitting up he realized he hadn't imagined it, he did hear the yrch. Right outside the village.

* * *

A/N Bad orcs, we do not like them! 


	4. Decisions

A/N: Hello all! I can't believe the school year is almost over! Only 24 more days remain. Summer I can't wait! This chapter is a tad more intense than the previous ones, mostly because of the nature of Estel's past. Had to happen, at least I didn't drag out the inevitable.

**viggomaniac****- Thank you for your continued reviews, it means a lot to me that you take the time to carefully read my story the way you do! It can only improve my writing skills, and I can already see that it will teach me to improve my proofreading, and stop relying so heavily on spell check! I am glad you like it so far. **

**Ithil-valon****- Thank you for your review, it made my writer's heart happy to know that you liked my story as much as me! The title has a meaning, which you have apparently noticed. Your praise helps a neophyte writer such as myself to keep going. **

**rodeocat- I'm glad you find it interesting so far, and I do hope to continue the trend. More little Aragorn to come! Hope you like him just as much to come.**

**Liz- Glad you liked the chapter, here's the next one for you, I think I fixed all the problems but I'm sure you'll tell me if I missed any. BTW which class are you escaping from currently?**

Chapter four: Decisions.

Scrambling to his feet Elladan rushed into the hallway only to see Elrohir and Arathorn stumble out as well. Orcs! They have found us! Gilrean rushed into little Aragorn's room to comfort him and hastily hide him as well.

Gilrean, stay here! Protect Aragorn. I will be back. Arathorn and the twins burst from the house to meet the coming onslaught

Elrohir was quite worried as the orcs hardly ever took the time to look for trouble, they usually just blundered onto something in their way from place to place, they usually didn't search for something unless they had orders. That last though sent a chill down to Elrohir's bones

The rest of the Dunedain in the valley were pouring out of houses to the defense of the settlement. There were so few of the Dunedain here though. A group of about 20 men was all that there were to be had. Even so, 20 Dunedain and 2 elves could do a lot. By the time the orcs had finally exploded through the valley, the men were ready for them. Bows brought down the first row but more and more seemed to appear from the tunnel, nothing that they could do could staunch the assault. Elrohir abandoned his bow and pulled out his sword as the orcs came close enough.

The orcs were sloppy fighters, but they made up for it through sheer numbers. The screams of many beasts and men alike could be heard mingling with the red night. The orcs torched the houses and in dismay the men watched as their homes went up in smoke.

Women and children were running out of the burning dwellings only to be killed mercilessly by the fiends below. Elladan heard a shout from behind him. He turned just in time to avoid being decapitated by a particularly nasty orc. Plunging his sword deep into his midsection he felt the viscous black blood run over his fingers as he jerked the blade out of the dead orc.

The clouds that had been threatening to burst finally opened and let go of all the rain that they had held. The rain poured down on the grizzly scene below. Elladan had slowly been pushed back to the edge of the battle. Now cut off from the rest of the men and his brother, he was surrounded on all sides by mourgal scum. His rain sodden hair stuck to his cheeks as he brandished his sword at the foul beasts. His feet were sticking to the mire below. He gasped as a searing pain radiated through his shoulder. Gritting his teeth against the pain he fought on, putting the pain into another level, ignoring it.

Arathorn saw Elladan falter surrounded by a group of orcs. He made his way to where Elladan was struggling. Killing any orc in his way he made it to the injured elf. Standing back to back they fought their way beck to the rest of the group. They had almost made it when Elladan heard a gasp behind him. Arathorn sunk to the ground an arrow embedded in his eye. Elladan caught him as he fell and lowered him to the ground. Arathorn reached up to his neck and pulled a thin chain that was around it. He handed the chain to Elladan who took the fine gold strand. Hannon le mellon nin. _( Thank you my friend)_Arathorn choked out as he breathed his last.

I Melain berio_(may the Valar keep you) _Elladan whispered putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. Elladan stood and fought with ferocity few could match, his grief and hatred for the ruined race spurring him on, his shoulder all but forgotten. Finally the last orc had been slain, but at a terrible price. Of the twenty Dunedain that had resided in the small town 12 remained. The men were not the only casualties, women and children had been slain as well. Of the 80 people, 30 remained.

No one sobbed, not even the children. The viciousness of the slaughter was such that words were not even possible, everyone simply walked around in a dazed state of shock.

Elladan and Elrohir glance around the disturbing scene. Dead orcs littered the ground their black blood pooling and running over the cobblestone paths. Red blood oozed along as well, from the many humans who lay lifeless. All of the remaining Dunedain gathered around their fallen captain. They all knelt before Arathorn's body and murmured a soft prayer to the Valar.

My friend, may your spirit find rest in Mandos's Halls, until we meet again.

The others looked to the he gruff voice of Himald, and nodded in accord. Carefully they moved his body away from the putrid orcs. There were many orcs, far more than the humans that had been fighting them. They had been outnumbered at least three to one.

The bodies of the orcs were piled and lit ablaze. The Dunedain set about burying their dead. Their fallen captain and his wife Gilrean, who had been found dead, were first. They had searched for the child, Aragorn, but to no avail. He could be found nowhere. It was the general assumption that he had been consumed by the fire that had raged in their house. The stables had been destroyed as well, but through the efforts of the stable boys the majority of the horses had been saved. The Dunedain were set to ride out to Hailibard who was to be their new leader.

Elladan reached into his pocket and his hand closed around the chain that Arathorn had left with him as he lay dying. He felt a curiously shaped pendant on the end and pulling it out for closer inspection he realized it was no pendant. It was a key. Quickly reaching up to his eyes, his injured shoulder protested violently. The stitches that Elrohir had put in being tugged by the movement he winced. He turned to look at the remains of Arathorn's smoldering house. The tall bushes beside the house stood out in stark contrast now that the house was no longer standing as it had been. The Dunedain had all moved out of the town, the twins having decided to return to Imladris to tell their father of the events of last night. Agreeing on that Elrohir bid them safe journey and watched as they disappeared into the tunnel. Elrohir now only had one problem, where was his twin? He hadn't seen him since the morning and now it was nearly noon.

He searched the razed town for nearly an hour before he spotted him sitting on a log looking intently at something. He walked over to Elladan and opened his mouth to speak, but he was surprised when his brother quieted him pointing to the trees.

Avo 'osto neith min _(fear not young one) _Elladan called quietly into the trees.

Elrohir stood puzzled looking at his brother.

Are you suggesting that the trees have need to worry? He asked his brother.

Elladan glared at him. No but I think the child that is hiding in the woods might.

Elrohir looked into the woods again and saw nothing, but at the same time a slight tingling overtook his senses, they were being watched.

Elrohir sat besides his brother and took vigil as well, knowing that it was best to allow the child to come to them. After a few hours they both fell asleep, giving in to the exhaustion of the previous night' s battle and the grief they had been living and reliving.

**A/N Yhah, Three guesses who it is in the woods! Not too ouchy for our favorite twins, but hey they couldn't get away totally unscathed while everyone else is nearly annihilated. That just didn't seen fair. As always, little purple button is your friend and pretty please review! They make me so happy! (sorry in advance for any grammatical errors, I'm sure I didn't catch them all and if I did it's a miracle **


	5. Trust

**A/N: Thank you all who reviewed, reviews make my stories so much better. I am sorry for the long wait, computer trouble and all. Not good, not good. As always I don't own them and I am slightly grammatically challenged, so bear with me if I make any mistakes, and if I didn't, it's a miracle.**

**Ithil-valon- Thank you! I'm sorry for the long wait, my computer deleted the whole story, so I had to write it over again! I lost 12 pages of un-posted material! BTW: I love your story too!**

**grumpy- Thank you for reviewing, I felt so bad for Arathorn as well, if only that type of death wasn't cannon! As for Gilrean, I felt really bad for her because her death wasn't even cannon, but unfortunately for her she didn't fit in with my plot!**

**Liz- I'm sorry Liz that I ruined your day, but hey, I warned you before you read it that it was going to be sad… and I know your going to be angry I posted while you were in Florida. LOL**

**Angel- I'm sorry you didn't like the start of my work. I'm just learning how to do all this writing stuff lol. I do hope you like this chapter a bit better. As for the content, I would tend to agree with you, a point I never fully understood in the books, why the rangers didn't reclaim the throne of Gondor earlier. My explanation won't come for another two chapters I'm afraid, if any of you know the real answer I would love to hear it. Thank you for your review,**

* * *

Chapter 5 Trust

A small child sat crouched, quivering in the bushes, watching the clearing where a lone elf was resting on a log. The boy recognized the elf. He was the nice one from his home. His dark hair and gentle demeanor made the cold knot loosen in his stomach. For one horrifying instant he thought the bad things had returned.

His clothes were sodden all the way through and his muscles ached from sitting all night in a fear-stiffened posture. The gentle breeze that ruffled the branches of the tall pines behind him sent a shiver up his spine, the cool air making his teeth chatter.

He wanted to curl up in the arms of the elf. He felt so cold, scared and alone. But he did not move from his vantage point. He could still here his mother's last words to him ringing in his ears whilst all around him the sounds off the battle raged on.

"Do not let anyone find you young one, you find them."

The boy's eyes glistened as he thought of his parents. He wanted to hear the soft voice of his mother as she sung him to sleep. He wanted to see his father, with his harsh raspy laugh, and his sparkling eyes as he carried him high on his shoulders. He wanted so badly to be with his parents, but they were gone. He remembered the look on his father's face as he had sunk to the ground. He didn't rise. He was young, however he knew when someone fell like that, they didn't come back to you ever again. He might have only been two, but living among the ranges he had seen his fare share of fighting. He knew what the horrible reality of life, and the end of life was.

He had already learned a valuable lesson, how to hide and not make a sound. He never made any noises when he knew he was being listened for. His parents had taught him that from as early as he could remember. So in silence he kept vigil in the woods.

He had heard the people in the town calling out looking for others, but he was so afraid still. He didn't want the bad things to find him. He remembered their horrid faces and their putrid smell. The boy shuddered at the memory that would not fade.

Watching the elf in the clearing, he noticed his shoulders were dropped in a tired stance. His clothing was matted with blood, black orcish blood as well as the brownish dried blood marks of his own as well as the human's blood.

The young boy after a time frame of how long, he could not say realized that all was silent in the village. Only moments before he had heard so much commotion and movement all around the settlement. Now not even the tracks of a horse's hoof on a cobblestone could be heard.

Holding his hands out in front of him he carefully separated the branches of the bush he was using as his spy post. He was so close to joining the elf in the clearing when suddenly he withdrew his hands and shrunk back into the shadows. He had heard a noise approaching the clearing.

A tall elf walked slowly into the clearing and stood behind the other one. He looked like a mirror image of the first elf.

The first elf looked around the clearing and called softly into the woods in the direction of where the child was hiding. Avo 'osto neith min _(fear not young one) _

The new arrival looked perplexedly at the elf on the log. They began to converse in the language that his parents talked in when they didn't want him to know what they were saying. Only these people talked so fast and quietly he didn't understand what they were saying, like he usually did when his parents talked. The other elf sat beside the first.

The boy noticed that upon closer inspection they were not the same after all.

The first could sit still much better than the new edition. The second one had a more forward manner of speech, where as the first was a little more quiet and reserved. He saw them sit still on the log for a very long while. The first one slumped over and rested his head on the second one's shoulder. Within the hour the second one slumped over across the log and did not move.

The boy looked curiously at the now slumbering elves. His curiosity was slowly ebbing away at his fears. Creeping out over the brush as quietly as he could, he made his way over to the elves he had been observing.

Looking at them he froze. Their eyes were open, unblinking staring straight ahead not seeing anything at all. The boy's breath caught in his chest. Suddenly one of their eyes focused and blinked, his gaze falling on the child.

He tried desperately to run but his legs wouldn't let him move away. The wooden box he held in his hand fell to the ground. Suddenly he found his legs and turned to run. He felt a tug at his foot. All of a sudden he was falling fast to the ground.

He felt his body crash to the ground. A searing pain shot up from under his chin. His head felt as it had been cleft in two.

He stifled a cry, as the pain was so much.

Fat tears began to stream down his face. Mingling with the dark blood that was running feely from his skull.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be longer I promise. Please… Pretty please! Review, they make me so happy!**


	6. A new home

**A/N: As always I don't own them. Wish I did, but I don't. Reviews help my writing, and my sanity. (Which I do not have much of anyways…) so please review. Thanks. Also, I am more than slightly grammatically challenged, so bear with me.**

**Grumpy: I tried to get inside a two-year-old's mind, but as I have no memories of the way a two year old thinks, it was a little challenging. **

**Slayer3: Evil orcs, I hate them too! Thank you, I am totally happy my story rocks! I do hope you continue to like the story. BTW, Estel thanks you for the cookie. **

**FlamesofthemoOn: Thank you! I hope you continue to like the story. I am so happy to find a kindred spirit in the field of grammatically challenged people. lol**

**Anastasia Who: Thank you for your continued reviews, repeat reviewers make me happy. I felt so bad killing off Gilrean like I did because I know her death isn't even cannon. Her only fault was that she didn't fit in with my plot. So, she died with Arathorn. However I couldn't stand to kill her, so I sort of mentioned her death in passing. I try to post no later than once a week, although sometimes I'll post more than that. I already have the story written in entirety, I just stagger the posts. **

* * *

Chapter six: A new home.

Elrohir lay in the grass for a full second not knowing where he has, or why he was laying in the grass. However the horrible reality of the situation came crashing down on him. The line of kings had been broken. He heard breathing besides him; Elrohir didn't t need to look to know that it was his twin, however that wasn't the noise that had woken him up. Listening very carefully he heard short shallow rapid breaths in front of him. Focusing his eyes out of the glazed sleep he had been resting in he thought he would see a small animal. To his surprise he saw instead a young child, not more than two years old staring back at him, holding a small wooden box tightly in his arms. His raven hair and fair skin sent a wave of familiarity to Elrohir that lightened his bleak heart. The prince had escaped the mass slaughter. Elrohir had no idea how; this tiny child had evaded capture. However he was infinitely glad he had. The child s startling gray eyes held a panicked look like a rabbit ready to flee. The child turned to run, but his foot caught on a tree root protruding from the ground. He fell to the ground hard, landing on a sharp rock.

Elladan was startled awake by the noise and he and Elrohir rant to the fallen child's side. Elrohir scooped up the child. He was so surprised with how light he was. His tiny frame was fearfully resting in the tall elf's arms. Elrohir looked down at the boy. The sorrow he saw in those impossibly young eyes awoke something in his heart. The emotions evoked by such a simple glance were staggering.

Elladan saw his brother looking down at the bloody child. The boy had a jagged cut that ran the full length of his chin. He knew just by looking at it, this would have to be sutured.

Elrohir handed the child to Elladan, as he was better at anesthetic ointments than Elladan was. Elrohir wanted the ointment to be strong enough to put him under, but he also knew he had to be careful; he had never worked with a child so young. He rummaged through his pack that had been resting on the log. Mixing the ingredients together with small metal rod, he was careful not to get any of the potent material on his skin. He took the vial of the prepared ointment to where Elladan sat comforting the child. The cut the child had looked extremely painful, but the child uttered not a single sound. Fat tears streamed down his silent face mingling with the copious amount of blood that was flowing freely form his skull.

Elrohir reached over to the child and gently took his wrist. Dabbing a small amount onto the boy s wrist, because the blood vessels ran close to the surface at this spot would ensure that the drug would act quickly. Sure enough, in just under a minuet the boy s tears subsided and he was slowly drifting of into a painless sleep.

Elladan held him tightly while Elrohir placed a line of neat small stitches. Trying the best he could to ensure the cut would not scar.

Once he was done, Elladan lay him on the grass in the waning sunlight and covered him with his cloak. He had noticed while he was holding him that the child had been shivering the entire time and was soaking wet from the downpour of rain they had experienced during the horrific battle of last night.

"So it seems the little price has escaped relatively unscathed, Elladan said with a ghost of a smile."

"I had hoped it was he who was watching us in the woods." Elrohir admitted.

Elladan looked down at the young prince. It was almost like he had come beck from the dead. The pain and grief he had felt inside knowing the like of kings, which the Dunidain had been preserving for millennia had been broken was washing away like tar from his heart.

"How will we get him to his kin?" Elladan thought out loud.

"He is so precious; I hate to travel all the way to the outskirts of human civilization. Lest we be captured." Elladan mused

"He will be hunted all his life, no life for a child really." Elrohir muttered under is breath

Elladan's eyes shot up. A twinkling sparkled inside them

"Not if they think he's dead." Elladan spoke with enthusiasm "No one but us know he's alive, and if we do not tell anyone except the new chieftain of the Dunidain he lives, no one will be the wiser to a little 'elfling' residing in Imladris, there are many of them."

Elrohir knew the sense in those words. It was true the little boy looked remarkably like and elfling, he could blend right in. Although all the elves of Imladris would immediately notice the difference he doubted if a simple human traveler, like the ones who sought refuge at Imladris from time to time, would notice.

"Father will understand. He will be glad we have chosen to bring him with us. He needs our protection." Elrohir added.

The last shreds of light had faded completely from the sky and the twinkling of the stars reminded the twins of their home.

"I do not wish to stay in this blood soaked valley any longer." Elladan whispered.

Now that they had the prince in their guardianship, they were loath to tarry any longer than absolutely necessary. A sharp whistle resounded in the valley as the twins called for their horses.

"If we leave now we should arrive at Imladris just before dawn."

Elladan rose his eyebrows at this comment "And how much horse do you expect to have on our arrival home?"

"We need not go very fast, just steady with no interruptions." Elrohir protested. "Besides that way most of the trip may be completed before the prince wakes up. It will be far easier on him that way." He added.

"He's likely to spend all day or most of it a bit groggy, I have been on the receiving end of more than one of your concoctions, they are strong."

Elrohir nudged his brother in his uninjured shoulder. "I resent that! My anesthetics are far better than yours!"

Whether by sheer luck or no, it was a very good thing the twins two stallions showed up when they did. The matching gray stallions walked up to their owners and waited expectantly for them to pack up and leave.

Within minuets the twins were packed and ready to go.

"I'll take the boy first." Elladan motioned to the slumbering child in Elrohir's arms.

Elrohir carefully handed him the child and mounted his own horse as well. Soon they were making their way out of the desecrated valley. No longer did this valley hold the feelings of peace that had reminded the twins of their own home. Now it was full of feelings of extreme hate and sadness. The twins were glad to leave this place and did not care if they had never returned.

**

* * *

A/N: I swear one of these days I will learn to write longer chapters, I promise next one will be longer. As always, Little Purple Button is our friend… Please Review!**


	7. Meetings

**A/N: The story is almost over! Tear… only three more chapters left after this one. (I've already gotten started on the next one. Another little Estel story because Estel is the cutest kid in the universe! Hope you like Big hug and Thank you to all that reviewed and all the floaters who may have read this, I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reading. **

**Ithil-Valon-** Thank you. I tried to give them both a depth. But your stories have that too! You're right though it is very tempting to just say the twins this and the twins that! I figured it would be nearly impossible to get a child with a split jaw, and well a child in general to swallow some concoction given to him by someone he doesn't know. So I kind of invented a method, I know it probably wouldn't work in real life but that's what's so great in fanfic world! Yah, not my idea to finish a story first, must say I stole the idea from cassia and sio. However it does make life a lot easier that way! And your reviews are deserved. I love the story.

**Liz-** Well thank you I am glad to know you haven't got anything bad to say, besides your so nice you would never flame me, and I think you'll be happy to know the rest is all happy sweet family emotional fluff. Lots of bunnies and butterflies to come.

**Anastasia Who-** Thank you. I am glad to hear you like my work. I love your work, your last one nearly made me cry! Thanks for your encouragement it means a lot to me! Poor Gilrean, doesn't fit into anyone's plot it seems.

**Slayer-** Poor Estel won't be able to eat those cookies at the moment, as he is asleep. Oddly enough, that is what he seems to do best in this story! Lol.

**FlamesofthemoOn-** Lol, I never catch them in my own work until ah about the 7th time proofreading them! The twins aren't there yet, but they are eon the mend. Amazing what a cute kid can do for one's emotional health and can put things into prospective. Thank you so much for your encouragement it means the world to me.

* * *

Chapter 7 Meetings

Elrond sat in his study flicking through a large leather bound book. He no sooner flicked through the first ten pages, than he cast it aside and picked up a different one. Repeating the similar process a few more times he stood up and resumed his pacing back and fourth along the study. The dawn had not yet come to the peaceful valley, but the elf lord had been awake for hours. Why he was so troubled he could not say, but for some reason his mind would simply not turn off. Constantly he mulled over issues he should not even been remembering at the time.

A loud knock resounded on his door startling the elf lord. Curiously he welcomed in whoever wanted to talk to him. Why they wanted to talk to him a few hours before the sun had properly risen was beyond him.

The door swung open noiselessly as Erestor stood framed in the doorframe.

"Sorry to disturb you so early milord, however I think you should know that two riders have been spotted on the path into the city. They do look like your sons."

Elrond was surprised at this news. His sons were usually gone for months or more at a time, not a mere 3 days.

Erestor, seeing the look on Elrond's face quickly soothed his obvious fears.

"They both appear to be completely healthy and sound, although they do look tired from an obviously long ride."

Elrond was glad to hear that his sons were well. The nagging doubt at the back of his mind refused to go away. Why were they home now, what could have possibly befallen them in such a short span of time. He shook his head slowly as though trying to physically remove the thoughts from his mind. He shouldn't think that, with his twins there was no telling what trouble they could get into.

The nagging shards of doubt were slowly being ebbed away by the excited glimmer in his heart. Although his mind told him that the reason they were home so soon most likely meant that something was wrong, his heart was still overjoyed that his sons had been returned to him once again. Every time they left he felt as though it may just be the last time that he ever saw his beloved boys. No matter how badly wounded they were when they came home, he was never angry, he was always just glad they were home.

He stood up and wrapped his long navy blue robe around his sleeping things and slipped deer hide moccasins over his feet. Striding across the room he walked out the hallway to meet his twins in the courtyard as always.

Erestor saw the look in the elf lord's eyes that nearly tore his heart in two. It was always the same with him, the twins would return, Elrond would walk on a cloud of borrowed time. Every time the boys would return, Elrond always put it into his head that they were staying, and every time they would leave again when the memories chased them out of their own home.

The twins didn't know how much it tore their father apart, never sticking around long enough to see how he lived day to day. They never had to be around him to pick up the pieces after they left.

He didn't want to go out to the courtyard and see the worried and expectant face on his friend who he had known for millennia. Besides, that was family time.

Elrond entered the courtyard and looked over his shoulder for the first time realizing that Erestor hadn't followed him outside. Elrond paced the courtyard expectantly, looking at the bend in the path he knew his sons would be approaching soon.

The pre-dawn darkness gave everything a slightly blue aura as the mist rose from the churning of the loud water. The mist held an almost ethereal quality to it, suspending in the air a feeling of mystery. The valley tingled with an ancient knowledge of the earth born with centuries of careful observation befit to very few. Imladris was stunningly beautiful. The sights of the craggy walls of the valley covered with the spark of life, tall moss covered trees that clung to the sides of the steep valley walls and birds began to call as the day was about to dawn.

He stood up from the stone bench he was sitting on when he heard a welcome sound, the rhythmic sound of horse's hooves on cobblestones. Two identical gray stallions came into view, their usually proud swinging stride was short and labored. Their beautiful chiseled faces with large expressive eyes were held low and eyes glassy. Their coats were shining with sweat. The rider's faces looked just as weary. As Elrond looked into those familiar gray eyes he saw sheer exhaustion, but he saw something more buried beneath the layer of fresh grief there was a spark of an emotion he could not place. Puzzled he made his way over to his sons.

A young elfling strode into the courtyard with coolers for the stallions. Steam was rising off their tired backs. Elrohir dismounted and walked over to where Elladan was sitting holding the sleeping child. Elladan carefully passed the child off to his brother so he could also relinquish his tired mount to the ministrations of the stable boy.

The elfling wasted no time in buckling the wool coolers around the horses' steaming backs.

The twins looked at the hopeful face of their father.

"Ada, we're home." Elladan stated simply.

Elrond looked at them expectantly as though waiting for a reason why they had come home so early.

The twins did not say anything as they waited under Elrond's gaze.

Elrond could tell the twins were burdened by a long journey and an even more exhausting feeling of grief, as he suspected, the reason for their return was not a very pleasant one after all. Elladan reached into the worn and bloodied pocket of his overcoat. Elrond saw the glimmer of something metal in his son's hand. Elladan walked over to his father with his hand outstretched, and almost apologetic look on his face.

Elrond held his hand out to take whatever his son was offering him to see. He was surprised when a ring was dropped into it. He looked closely at the ring. Instantly his mind flew back thousands of years to a time when two tiny half-elflings ran around like crazy in the village where they lived. They were identical to all but those who knew them very well. The one chased the other right into the sea while the other shrieked with laughter.

"_Elros! Come on now nana is going to be so mad at you!" _

"_Come on Elrond! Where is your sense of fun? The boy named Elros asked his twin brother Elrond. _

_A tall Elleth came striding out of a house set on the beach. _

"_Boys! Come inside at once it is much to cold for you out here!" She called to them a slightly not amused look on her face at the state of the children's clothing. _

"_No fair! Elrond, why do none of the other elflings get sick like we do?"_

Elrond looked at his brother, "Well, of course we would get a little sick because of our human half, don't you think? But don't worry, I will someday be the best healer of them all."

_Elros looked at his brother, "I want to be the noblest king the race of men has ever seen!"_

"The ring of Barahir." Elrond breathed in disbelief.

"Let us go inside and discuss the events of our return, I think the child already has a fever."

At the mention of a child, Elrond's head snapped up. Looking over to the bundle in Elrohir's arms he noticed for the first time the gentle rise and fall of the blankets and the raven colored hair that poked out of the top revealing a tiny head.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all liked it. More to come, please review they make me so happy, little purple button is your friend! And to my repeat reviewers I luv ya all! see you next week with chapter 8 **


	8. Getting to know you

**A/N: Yah! Thank you all to my wonderful reviewers you have made me all so happy! (Which is saying a lot as I have been very very sick, which is the reason I have this chapter out so soon… I won't have an ounce of time when I go back to school because the homework avalanche will surely bury me! For all you repeat reviewers I luv you all and to all the rest of my reviewers, you are great too! Thanks a bundle and here you go with an extra long chapter. **

**Slayer**- yeah, he does sleep well, with a little help from my favorite twins as well Elladan and Elrohir! I am so a fan too. Thanks!

**Liz**- yeah, that was my favorite part too. Poor Elrond, though maybe now he can mend. BTW thanks for the info about school! You're the best!

**Snodgrass Winkle**- I am sure you are a nice person, you are just suffering from fanficitis, a disease caused by cliffies and no more chapters. Well, here is a slight cure for the ailment. Hope you like the new chapter and thanks!

**Elwin of Lorien**- Thanks! Yeah I agree, there aren't that many about his arrival, but I kind of wanted to start maybe a series about young Estel, and so I thought I should start at the beginning. I understand why a lot of people don't though, writing a two year old character is not easy for me to so, as I have had no experience with two year olds. (Hence the reason he is asleep most of the time!) lol Well, I certainly agree with you on the chapter front, and hear you have it for once a longer chapter! I even shocked myself!

**HarryEstel**- Wow, thank you so much! I absolutely love your stories and yeah, kind of thrilled you like my work!

**faeriekittie306 animelover****Ilaaris**** / sielge** - Thank you so much, I have decided to update sooner than usual, mostly because I have a lot of time on my hands currently, as I am really sick, and because I know that as soon as I go back to school, I will have absolutely no time on my hands at all, because I will be buried alive in make up work.

**Cornett**-Merci Beaucoup! I do hope I spelled that right. Your English is a lot better than my French, as that is limited to what you learn in one week on vacation! (I always try to learn at least how to thank people in their own tongue while I'm in their country. Well I am pleased to announce you will indeed see Elrond's reaction in this chapter, which is significantly longer than the previous ones!

* * *

Chapter 8 Getting to know you

Elrohir gently lay down the child on a large leather chair by the fireplace where it was warm. The flames from the fire sent flickers of light across the subdued room. Elladan stood behind his brother with a soft lamb's wool blanket for the shivering child. Elrohir looked up to Elladan and smiled gratefully for the blanket and softly tucked the blanket around the boy.

The boy's small fist curled around the warm blanket and nestled his face in its folds.

Elrond watched all this in surprise, not that his twins couldn't be caring, but he had not seen his sons act in such a gentle manner in a very long time.

The twins sat on the couch with a sigh; they looked across to their father, who was watching them with a peculiar expression on his face.

"I suppose you would like to know what has transpired the past three days."

They told Elrond all of the sad tidings they had witnessed. His eyes had risen with the information of the fortification of the village. He had been loath to learn of the attack.

Elrond was most aggrieved to learn of Arathorn and Gilrean's death. The chieftain's family had been friends with Elrond's family for centuries. Gilrean was also a friend of Elrond as well. She was from a rather powerful family herself, the perfect match for Arathorn in both blood and temperament.

The death of them had been a sore blow to his heart. They were young, even by human standards. They didn't deserve to die; no one who died at the hands of such wretched abominable creatures such as the orcs ever deserved that.

The line of kings was broken. The hope of all the free peoples of middle earth was now a little less certain. The human population could be sustained without a king but it would remain fractured and alienated into different factions as it was today.

Elrond looked up at his son and was surprised to see that he was still talking.

"His only son, Arathorn, survived. The prince of mankind."

His only son, these words reverberated deep inside Elrond's chest lifting his spirits to a degree. Aragorn, prince of the human race. Elrond looked over to the child sleeping peacefully by the fire and then back at his sons. They nodded in conformation to their father's yet unspoken question.

The prince of the human race was asleep, curled up in a ball of blanket by the fire in Imladris. Already the newly christened day felt so long.

"Why did you bring the child with you, should he not be brought up with his people?"

The twins shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

"Well, we had thought about that, however these orcs were sent on a mission. We think the mission was to find and kill the prince." Elrohir said unhappily as he looked over at the small child resting on the chair.

Elladan was also looking at the child. Feelings of anger shot through him, who could ever want to kill something so innocent. Yet he understood that to the enemy he wasn't a sweet baby, he was a powerful bloodline that could unseat their power.

"His every footstep will be dogged if he was to live with the Dunedain." Elladan said sadly. "Not to mention, the Dunidain would be spending all their time and energy protecting the prince and no time doing anything more." Elladan continued on a much more business like tone.

Elrond could see the sense in the twins' rational. However something in his mind just wouldn't click. Why this boy? All the other heirs to the throne had not been bothered with. What was it about this child that set the enemy's sights on the Dunidain?

The child awoke slowly to the sound of soft conversation. He tried to listen and realized that once again it was in the other language. He didn't understand as much of the other language as he did the common tongue. He had heard that language and non other for the past two days. He was almost forgetting what the other one sounded like. Opening his eyes he saw the back of a tall leather chair. He felt warm again for the first time in what felt like years. His mind couldn't place how he had gotten there. He was remembering the last time he had felt this way, and oddly enough it had been listing to those same voices, minus the deeper one. He was beginning to get used to waking up in strange places after all but he supposed it was never a feeling one totally ever got used to. He stretched a little bit, feeling sore from the half a day he had spent on the horse. Although he had been asleep for most of it, his muscles had worked at any rate. His mind still felt slow from the anesthesia Elrohir had administered. He tried to move the blanket away from his face a little. As he did, the soft fibers of the blanket stuck to his sutures, causing a sharp intake of breath as fresh pain redoubled from his chin.

Elrond, Elrohir and Elladan all shot their glances to the child's noise of discomfort. The child's face now was looking into the room, where the back of his head had only been. Elrond felt a chill up his spine as he looked into the young face he had been thinking of only a few minutes ago. The boy's whole face looked the picture of his brother, his twin Elros.

Elrohir picked up the child and held him comfortingly in his arms. The child coughed and looked miserably at the people in the room. Warmth radiated off his body and Elrohir looked to his father in alarm.

"Ada, the boy seems much to warm."

Elrond walked over and placed a hand on the child's forehead. Elrond frowned in concern. The child had a rather high fever, probably caused by the exposure to the elements and maybe a slight infection of his cut. Nonetheless it was not a life-threatening affliction and he didn't want to worry his sons who were so obviously attached to the child.

Elrond looked concernedly at the child in Elrohir's arms. His face was flush and his cheeks were red. His gray eyes were unfocused on anything in particular.

"His clothes are damp, I'm assuming he was out in the weather. Also he may have a mild infection due to the nasty gash he has received. I will take him upstairs, could you find some clothes for him, it may be hard given his stature." The twins nodded

"To the healing rooms?" Elrohir inquired.

"No, the bedroom chamber next to mine and Elladan. He doesn't need much, just a few medicines and a warm bath should suffice." Elladan looked over to the small boy. His heart ached to see him in such pain. Handing the child to his Ada, Elrohir joined his twin in the hunt for clothing.

Elrond walked slowly up the stairs holding the small boy whispering to him in the gray tongue. "(I bet you are tired young one)"

"Mea" the sleepy voice replied to the elf lord. Elrond was so stunned it was all he could do to keep himself from dropping him

"You speak elvish?"

The child giggled, clearly happy with the response he had received from the stunned elf lord.

"Mea" He replied through his giggles.

"My, you are full of surprises, aren't you?" Elrond thought to himself.

He opened the door on the end of the hall and entered a large bathroom. A large copper basin stood in the room. Elrond turned the knobs and water began to fill the tub. While the tub was filling he removed the boy's soiled and tattered clothing. He had many bruises and scratches. He wondered what kind of memories the poor child held of the horrific battle. Then, sadly he thought it was probably not his first one. The life of the rangers was hard, but the life of ranger children was just as difficult.

Elrond tested the water to be sure it was not to hot for the child. He felt as though he was forgetting something. It had been a very long time since he had given a baby a bath. Smiling he remembered and took a small vial out of the cupboard next to the sink. Uncorking the light purple slightly viscous liquid he poured a few drops into the bath. Lavender oil. He remembered how it had always calmed the twins and Arwen if they were stressed, as he was sure this child was.

He placed the child in the warm bath and gently cleaned all of the grime and blood from his body. He carefully cleaned his face being very mindful of the gash on his chin. The child's breathing deepened, a sign that he was relaxing from the trauma he had endured.

The child's pensive eyes looked right into Elrond's heart. There really was something more to this child than met the eye, he was very special. Elrond was very glad the twins made the decision they had. This child was quite possibly the heir that could reclaim the throne of Gondor and unite the human race in its entirety.

The child's fever was taking its toll on him he was so tired even though he slept soundly for nearly twelve hours. Of course, Elrond conceded he had some help in that due to Elrohir's expertise. Elrond thought he might have made the ointment a bit to strong but he didn't want to tell him that quite yet. He knew that it hadn't done the child any harm; he was just going to feel its affects linger longer than it should.

Elrond grabbed a large white towel off the shelf. Wrapping the clean child in the towel undid the drain plug and rinsed out the tub.

"Come on little one, let's get you in some nice clean clothes." Elrond said as ruffled the child's wet hair. The little boy smiled and looked up at Elrond's face. No longer was there the tint of fear in the round gray eyes. The pain of losing his family and missing them greatly was still prevalent, however in time Elrond was sure that too would fade.

Elrond was surprised to see as he entered the room that would be the child's, that the bed had already been made up with fresh linens and a fire blazed merrily in the hearth warming the room. Temperature did not matter that much to elves, but to a young human child the cool air would only make the ill boy worse. A small pile of clothing waited atop the dresser. A green silk robe and white leggings were folded neatly and on top of them lay two tiny deerskin moccasins. The robe was a bit to long for him, but the leggings and the moccasins fit him just right.

Elrond was stunned at the transformation, the grubby little child now most certainly looked every bit the young prince he was. Elrond couldn't believe how much the little human child looked like a young elfling. He guessed it was because he had elven blood from both sides of his family, but nether of his parents looked to elven as him.

Elladan poked his head in the doorframe and smiled at the young child.

"He looks much better clean." He laughed

"You have an extraordinary talent for stating the obvious gwador nin." Elrohir replied dryly from down the hall "Now if you would only bathe we could see if the same holds true for you, although I do think you look good covered in muck and slime" Elrohir continued teasingly.

Elladan threw him a withering look but did not deny that he did look rather horrific in his clothing that was very tattered and splotched with blood.

"And then you will come back to me so I may inspect that wound on your shoulder you neglected to tell me about" Elrond said wryly.

Elladan looked at his father with a slightly open mouth. He had indeed said nothing of the matter and he thought he had been very careful not to favor the other shoulder.

He looked over at his twin, Elrohir however simply looked perplexedly back at him.

"Boys, when will you learn I am a healer, and more importantly an Ada, I know everything." Elrond replied smugly.

"Elrohir, since you have taken the liberty to return to your usual state of cleanliness, come and help me with our little prince. "

Elrohir smiled and walked into the room to join his Ada in caring for the ill child.

The little boy looked even smaller than his tiny stature by the enormity of the oak bed he rested on.

Will you sit with him as we I go and prepare a medicine for him?

Elrohir nodded to Elrond's already retreating form. Elrond made his way to his healing herb stores, while on his way he began thinking of what he could give the child. It had been a long time since he had treated a mortal child.

He looked at the shelves of herbs kept in the cold storage closet. This closet was located in the basement of the house. Built into the solid rock, a small spring ran behind the wall keeping it a steady temperature of around 40 degrees. Yet the air in the cupboard was remarkably dry, considering the constant stream of moisture that emanated from the ground not ten feet away.

Selecting the six herbs he anticipated needing he walked down the hallway to the room where he prepared all of his medicines.

He put a kettle on the stove for steeping the herbs in as he crushed them. Once he had reduced them to a fine powder he added a few drops of tree oil to the now boiling water. Elrond allowed the tea to steep for ten minuets while he worked on a topical ointment for the gash on his head.

**

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it, as always, purple button is your friend, please review, they make sick little me so happy! (I know I'm pathetic, but hey…) Yeah well, see ya all in a week!**


	9. Bonds of Trust

**A/N- Sorry for the slightly long wait, I have two Estel stories, one Legolas story and one Harry Potter story in the works, like I have said before, I finish all the stories before I begin posting, that way all I have to write is the wonderful authors note here, reviewer responses, and my usual shameless begging for reviews at the bottom! Only 6 more days of school! And tear, one more chapter of this story. to all you who reviewed, Thanks a million! To my repeat reviewers, ya mean the world to me. Last but not least, to all you floaters who are just reading thins story, I hope you like it!**

Viggomaniac- Not at all opposed to advice, it helps a lot! And I know how you feel, I am a bit behind as well, darn that real world! Thanks for reading my story and I hope you like it.

Snodgrass Winkle- Yeah, they are very sweet, how could baby Estel be anything but cute! And thanks for your continued reviews!

Slayer3- Hee Hee Thanks for reviewing

faeriekittie306 animelover Elwen of Lorien -Thanks, sorry for the slightly long wait.

Flamesofthemo0n- I can't believe I did that! That would be my grammatically challenged self rearing its ugly head! Hopefully I didn't make any huge mistakes in this chapter or I will have to go to grammar jail!

HarryEstel- Thanks! Yeah, he kind of has me wrapped as well! I just die over his cuteness! Yeah, being sick is no fun indeed! But luckily for all of us modern medicine is a good thing!

Liz- Liz, nothing you say is retarded, well… just kidding! You always pick my favorite parts too!

Cornett- Thank you! I loved that part too! I read your Fanfic in English, and let me tell you how great it was! I could never write that well in a foreign language! Keep up the good work!

Grumpy- yeah, I think that little Estel will be sticking around for quite some time.

* * *

Chapter 9 Bonds of trust

The little boy looked at the tall elf sitting next to him. His face scrunched in concentration as he tried to remember who this one was. El…El…Elrohir! That was it; this one's name was Elrohir. The boy was happy to have a name for the face. The other one who looked almost the same was Elladan. He didn't remember what the other elf's name was. For some reason to the boy he seemed older than the other two. He didn't look any older, just the way he carried himself he seemed have seen more than the others. Elrohir was looking curiously at him as though trying to guess what he was thinking. Looking out the window the child saw the bright sunlight filtering through the trees touching the valley below with golden hues. Right outside his window a soft breeze swayed the thick branches of the majestic oak tree. The leaves of the tree sent intermittent flickers of shadows and light dancing across the walls of his room. The boy looked out to the picturesque fields and saw to his delight several large horses cantering besides the river. They seemed to be playing tag with one another.

Elrohir was curious to see what the boy was so captivated by outside his window, as got up to look out the window for himself the child behind him softly whispered

"Don't go Ro',"

Elrohir stopped in his tracks. The little boy's eyes were filled with tears. Elrohir turned around and picked up the child. Holding him in his strong arms he rubbed his back to try to sooth him. He was shaking with fear, Elrohir was disheartened the child was so terrified to be alone. He hoped that soon the fright would fade. Elrohir pointed out the window to the horses and smiled. That was what the boy had been looking at. He didn't know what it was about horses but they seemed to attract the attention of younglings.

The child saw Elrohir stand up and walk away. His whole body shook with fear, last time he had been alone, all the bad things had come out and his parents had never returned. He never wanted to be alone again. He called out to him but he couldn't say his whole name, he hoped he would understand what he would mean. It was always so exasperating to the boy when he couldn't convey his thoughts to others around him. Elrohir caught his meaning loud and clear however as he scooped him up in his arms.

The child snuggled his head against his chest and entwined his tiny fingers in his robes. Elrohir looked down at the child with a strange feeling in his heart. He wanted to protect the child and never let the world catch up to him. He felt as though he was his brother.

The child's tense body relaxed as the fear he felt left him. Elrohir laid him down on his bed and tucked the covers around him. He was careful not to move out of the child's sight. He had no idea how to entertain a child, but fortunately for him his father walked in at that exact moment, a tray carried gently in his hands.

"Usually a story will do." Elrond said softly to his son.

Elrohir was once again surprised at his Ada's accuracy in assessing the situation once more.

Carefully Elrond set the tray on the bedside table and removed the cup of liquid. Leaning over the child he felt his forehead and noticed that as he had assumed the child still had a slight fever.

"Here you are little one, could you drink a bit for me?" Elrond asked quietly

The boy looked up at him confusedly, but appeared to get the message as he took the cup and drank a few sips.

He made a sour face and wrinkled his nose. Elrohir laughed, "I understand completely young one."

Elrond nudged him in the arm. "Don't encourage him!"

They both looked over at the child who was laughing silently, smiling at the sight of the two elves.

Elrond looked over to the little child and handed him the cup once more.

The boy made a grimace, but obligingly gulped down a small amount of the revolting drink.

After a few minuets the boy felt a wonderful warmth spreading through his veins helping to sway the fierce cold that penetrated to his very bones. The aching in his throat was soothed away. He felt so very tired; all he wanted to do was sleep. Slowly his eyelids drooped and he was whisked off into a dreamless sleep

"Ada, do you think it wise to send him to sleep when the previous anesthetic had barely worn off?" Elrohir asked nervously. Elrond looked to his son "He'll be fine, I only gave him a mild sedative, he went to sleep on his own because his body needs the rest to get over the physical and emotional trauma he has experienced over the past few days."

Elrond looked over at the small child, his quiet breathing and small form tugging on Elrond's heartstrings in a familiar fashion. The little child had innocence and a trust that only young children ever possessed. He hoped that he might have that innocence for years to come. In fact, Elrond was going to make sure of it. This child deserved a normal childhood and the love of a family. That was what he would have, Elrond owed it to his slain friend, he also owed it to his brother, after all this child was a descendant of his and in a small way he was a nephew to Elrond and cousin to the twins.

Elladan's footsteps could be heard down the hallway as he approached the young child's room. Walking in the room he smiled at the sleeping child.

"It seems as though he is always asleep." Elladan chuckled

"Enjoy it while you can." Elrond muttered darkly. "You have never had to deal with a toddler, they never rest…Ever!"

The twins laughed softly at the thought of him trying to manage twins and a young daughter all at the same time. It could not have been an easy few years.

"It wasn't" Elrond said dryly, the twins turned their stunned faces to their Ada yet again. Goodness, were they really that readable Elladan thought to himself, he would have to work on that.

"We cannot call him Aragorn, no one must know who he is and what his lineage is, we cannot know who may be listening." The twins nodded.

"What about Estel?" Elladan asked thoughtfully.

"Hope? Why hope." Elrohir asked with raised eyebrows.

"The hope of mankind, the one who could unite the free peoples of middle earth?" Elrond guesses knowingly.

Elladan shot his Ada another surprised glance. "Yeah, actually"

"Estel. I like it." Elrond said simply.

"Welcome to your new home little Estel." Elrohir called quietly as they left the room to give the child some peace and rest. Not to mention, traveling all night had taken it's toll on the twins as well who could defiantly benefit from a good rest, as well as Elrond because although he may not have left the confines of his study, he might as well walked the whole trip his sons had for all the pacing he had done.

**

* * *

A/N- Hope you all liked the story, and here for my shameless review begging. Please Review! The little purple button is your friend, and it is also my good friend as well! Reviews make me sooooo happy!**


	10. One of the Family

**A/N: I hope you like the next, and final chapter. It is a bit shorter than I would have intended but as it is a wrap up I think it does all right. There will be a sequel set when Estel is about 8 years old or so, should start posting that one within the next few weeks or so. To all my reviewers, thank you so much!**

* * *

**Flamesofthemo0n**- Thank you, I am so relived, grammar jail would not have been fun at all. I was at one point vertically challenged as well, but then I grew about six inches in one summer! Hope you liked the last chapter. 

**apsenniel**- I love little Estel too, so cute! Thank you.

**sielge**- well this chapter has a bit more Elladan and Estel interaction… although I do not think Glorfindel appreciates it!

**faeriekittie306 animelover**- Thanks! I think it's funny when parents can laugh at their kids; it makes everything so light.

**Slayer3**- here you go! MORE! 

**HarryEstel**- Thank you! Little Estel does have a way with getting into people's hearts rather fast!

**Ilaaris**- Thank you, I had a lot of fun writing it.

**Liz**- thought you'd like that on…always the one for pure fluff! Yeah, clam down…right! Only three days left!

**Snodgrass Winkle**- Thank you, you are very right, he probably wouldn't use such a modern word, but well, I had a momentary lapse of middle earth thinking lol! Hope you enjoy the last chapter.

**A. NuEvil**-Thank you, and yeah, I do have a purple button obsession, I am afraid it's incurable, only cure reviews, so thank you for helping me out on that one! I would tent to agree with you on the sick baby front, I only have to deal with healthy babies on occasion, and they can be tricky as it is! Oh yeah, definitely going to have them wrapped!

Chapter 10 One of the Family.

Glorfindel walked down the unusually quiet halls of Elrond's home. He was surprised to find Elrond not in his study, and as he walked down the deserted halls he turned down the family's private wing. The elf lord's room was closed, as were the twins. The thing that seemed odd to Glorfindel was the spare room in between the elf lord and his sons that had served as the nursery when they were infants was now also closed.

"Strange, usually guests are quartered in the east wing, not in the family's private area."

Glorfindel didn't know what surprised him most, the fact that a guest was where they never were, the twins were home, or that they along with Elrond appeared to be sleeping in the middle of the day. All three of those occurrences could be viewed as very strange on their own, but together it was downright uncanny.

Glorfindel hardly noticed the door that he was standing in front of slide open a touch. Glorfindel finally realized the large gray eyes that were staring back at him. It was like looking back a few centuries at what the twins had looked like themselves. He almost jumped back in surprise when he had seen this 'elfling'. Who was he and why had he come to Imladris? Where were his parents? The child apparently was a bit shy as he closed the door with a quick snap and the sound of small feet could be heard scampering away from the entrance way.

Elrond sat upright. He had heard the sounds of the child closing the door and running back into the room. He knew the boy might be scared and thought it was a good idea to go and find him now that he was awake anyways. Walking out into the hallway he was surprised to see Glorfindel standing in the hall with a confused expression on his face. Elrond nearly laughed out loud at the look on his trusted friend and advisor's face. Without a word to Glorfindel he slid into the room and saw Estel standing by the bed wide eyed. He recognized the elf lord and ran across the room to him. Elrond scooped him up and whispered to him. Apparently the sight of Glorfindel outside his room had surprised him nearly as much as Estel's presence must have shocked Glorfindel.

"Not who you were looking for little one?"

Estel nodded his head vigorously, sending his black wispy hair all around his head.

Elrond was amazed at the child's grasp on the gray language. He seemed to understand all that they said to him, as long as the words were simple and yet not a single word had been in the tongue of men. Balancing Estel on his hip Elrond opened the door and greeted a rather expectant looking blond elf in the hallway.

"Good afternoon Glorfindel. I trust your business is going well." Elrond greeted him sweetly as though it was perfectly normal to be carrying a child around with him.

"Yes Elrond it has been going quite well, and who may I ask is this." Glorfindel replied just as sweetly, but with a sardonic glint in his eyes that complemented Elrond's playful spark.

Glorfindel was stunned to see the transformation that his eyes had done for his face. He seemed so alive again. It almost appeared that the lines of the cares he had been carrying had been smoothed away overnight.

The child shyly looked over at Glorfindel from the protective embrace of the tall elf lord.

Glorfindel was amazed at the child's appearance.

"My Elrond, he looks a mirror image of the twins when they were his age." Glorfindel chuckled

Elrond looked at his long time friend with a playful smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Ay, well he should." He replied with a perfectly straight face knowing full well what conclusion he would come to.

Glorfindel's eyes nearly burst from their sockets. He was very unsure of what to do next. He knew that the twins were gone for months, even years at a time, but he had no idea that this was the result.

Elladan had been listening to the conversation in entirety from behind the useful listening post that was his bedroom door.

Stepping out into the hallway as if on cue, he walked over to Estel and picked him up from out of his Ada's arms.

Swinging the boy into the air, the child's face split into a grin. With the little child in his arms, the similarities between the two were strikingly obvious.

"Elladan, is he…" Glorfindel stuttered, not sure how to phrase such an impossible question. "Is he of your blood?"

Without missing a beat, Elladan truthfully replied, "Yes" without a detailed explanation.

Glorfindel was shocked into silence.

Elrond as much as he was enjoying the speechlessness of his friend, because it so rarely if ever occurred, decided to shed light upon the intended misconception.

"Glorfindel, I would like you to meet my nephew Estel, Elladan's cousin." Elrond explained.

Glorfindel's breath came out in a rush; he was having a bit of difficulty absorbing the new information.

"He is my distant relative through Elros." Elrond continued.

Glorfindel's eyes darted to the child once more.

"But Elros is a human, and this is clearly an elfling." Glorfindel said in confusion.

Elrond shook his head and pushed back the child's unruly hair to reveal the rounded tips of the child's ears.

"He is no common child however, his lineage is grater than most, actually all men alive."

Elladan said softly.

"He is the prince of the human race. Nevertheless for now he will be Estel Elrondion."

Elrond clarified to the very confused elf.

"Well, now that I have sufficiently forgotten what I had come to find you for, I think I will go to the kitchens to find something to eat and clear the sudden bout of lightheadedness.

So with that a very confused elf turned and walked down the hall to the sound of laughter that made him stop. He almost forgot the sound of those laughs; it had been so very long indeed since the sound of them echoed in the halls of that house.

Glorfindel wandered the halls trying to sort out the information he had been given that afternoon. Estel, Glorfindel laughed at the connectedness of that name, he was certainly hope to more than mankind in his distant future, he was this family's renewed hope as well.

* * *

**A/N Well, it's over. (Tear) I do hope you enjoyed it, because I loved writing it and will write lots more! Please Review and tell me what you thought of the story, and if you would like to see more of Estel, the twins and the rest of them.**


End file.
